This disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for controlling the information displayed on a flight deck or cockpit display of an aircraft.
Modern commercial aircraft make extensive use of computer systems to control aircraft behavior, plan and execute flights, and display information to the pilots during flight operations. Modern aircraft typically include cockpit displays that are controlled by an information management system. Cockpit displays include the basic displays that are supplied with the aircraft, and other add-on displays which vary in their degree of integration with the physical aircraft structure and aircraft systems. While the display screens may provide all the information the pilots require for flight operations, pilots are continually seeking additional information and additional flexibility and predictability in the way the information is presented.
There is very limited space available in the flight deck and no additional display unit can be added unless it is thin. Also the flight crew has very little control as to where tactical information will be displayed during different phases of flight. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system whereby a pilot could concentrate the display of tactical information at a small thin display unit installed within his primary field of view.